Watching You
by greeneyedAlice91
Summary: Rachel watches Quinn go down the hallway at McKinley and muses on her feelings. Little does she know Quinn feels the same way. feemeslash. first faberry story.


**Watching You**

**Rachel's Point of View**

I'm watching her again. Her with her long blonde hair and her queen bee attitude and I wonder how long before she notices? I mean Kurt has noticed, but then again he is Kurt the gay boy wonder so if he didn't notice I'd wonder if he was sick. There she goes, though down the crowded hallway that seems to part just for her. Instead of getting a cherry slush facial Quinn gets a slushy in a cup with a straw. All hope of ever having anything more than a rivalry with the future Prom Queen goes down the drain the further away from me she gets. Dejected and tired I sigh and head to the choir room for a little practice. Singing has always made me feel better and why shouldn't today be the exception?

Just as I'm finishing up 'All I Need' by Within Temptation, the door opens and the last person I expect walks in; the Queen Bee herself, Quinn Fabray. "What do you want?" I ask as calmly as I could without blurting out a confession. The look on her face is one I've never seen before. It's a odd mixture of sadness and…longing. The sadness I could maybe get, but the longing? The silence hanging over us is broken by her soft words. "I wanted to sing but since you're here first I'll just go." It's then that I smile and pat the bench I'm currently sitting on. "What is it you want to sing? If it's something I can play maybe it can be a duet." I ask, mentally crossing my fingers. "How about 'Fly' by Hilary Duff? I know it maybe junior high stuff but I've always liked that song." She mutters, so soft I almost don't catch it. I nod and begin to play the song.

(_italics Quinn_)(**bold Rachel**)(_**both)**_

_In a moment, everything can change,  
>Feel the wind on your shoulder,<br>For a minute, all the world can wait,  
>Let go of your yesterday.<em>

**Can you hear it calling?  
>Can you feel it in your soul?<br>Can you trust this longing?  
>And take control,<strong>

_**Fly  
>Open up the part of you that wants to hide away<br>You can shine,  
>Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,<br>And start to try, cause it's your time,  
>Time to fly.<strong>_

_All your worries, leave them somewhere else,  
>Find a dream you can follow,<br>Reach for something, when there's nothing left,  
>And the world's feeling hollow.<em>

**Can you hear it calling?  
>Can you feel it in your soul?<br>Can you trust this longing?  
>And take control,<strong>

_**Fly  
>Open up the part of you that wants to hide away<br>You can shine,  
>Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,<br>And start to try, cause it's your time,  
>Time to fly.<strong>_

**And when you're down and feel alone,  
>Just want to run away,<br>Trust yourself and don't give up,  
>You know you better than anyone else,<strong>

_In a moment, everything can change,  
>Feel the wind on your shoulder,<br>For a minute, all the world can wait,  
>Let go of yesterday,<em>

_**Fly  
>Open up the part of you that wants to hide away<br>You can shine,  
>Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,<br>And start to try,  
>Fly<br>Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
>And start to try, cause it's your time,<br>Time to fly.**_

_In a moment, everything can change._

And in that moment things did change. Embolden by the song I leaned over and kissed her. I kissed Quinn Fabray! And after that? I made it halfway to the door when she spun me around by the arm and kissed me back. Harder than I had kissed her, as if she was asserting dominance. That's not to say I didn't like. Oh no, I was on cloud nine because of it. I must have looked dazed because Quinn pulled away and said softly, "Fly with me Rach." And fly we did.

**AN: Okay so this is my first Glee fan fic and my first Faberry story too. At first I didn't like them as a couple but the more I read the more they seem to fit. Despite the fact they are polar opposites. Anyhoo if you guys would be so kind and review I'd very much appreciate it. C-ya-GreeneyedAlice91**


End file.
